<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to love someone. by funghoul_mustdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565167">to love someone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul_mustdie/pseuds/funghoul_mustdie'>funghoul_mustdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, Agender Party Poison (Danger Days), Fluff, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Other, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, cus xes a fuckin gay loser, fun ghoul uses xe/xem/xyr pronouns, if this was focused on poisons thoughts it would be more like, mainly focused on ghouls thoughts, poison uses they/them, yeah xe fuckin stinks but i still love xem, yuhhh git into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul_mustdie/pseuds/funghoul_mustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and whats there for ghoul to not love about poison?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to love someone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/gifts">porcupore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>party poison.<br/>
to say ghoul just likes them would be an understatement.<br/>
xe really doesnt know what it is xe loves most about them.<br/>
maybe the way they smile.<br/>
or the way they laugh.<br/>
or how they somehow manage to make xem feel better about things just by being there.<br/>
or how soft their hair always is.<br/>
or how their jokes always manage to make xem laugh.<br/>
or how they can change the mood of a room just by walking in.<br/>
or how perfectly their hands fit together with xyrs.<br/>
or how they speak about things they like for so long, somehow never getting tired of it.<br/>
or how conversations with them rarely start to become boring.<br/>
or how nice it is laying next to them.<br/>
and honestly, the list could go on forever.<br/>
everything about them is perfect.<br/>
fuck it, even if they make a mistake, to ghoul they are still perfect in every way.<br/>
so yeah, to say xe just likes poison really would be an understatement.<br/>
xe loves them so much, xe wouldnt trade that for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its 1 am and i spent like an hour on this help<br/>i also like,, barely reread this before publishing,,, lemme know if theres any mistakes ahgahajhygahj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>